sólo a ella
by marlene poe
Summary: D/G100%. CAP2 - así se conocieon, asi se enamoraron, así se besaron. una venganza. el destino y el tiempo. una muerte. ¿pudo el beso que les amargo la vida ser para mejor?. respuestas aquí. 1 fics que escribo. dejen reviews. odio el summary!!! traingu
1. Default Chapter

Bien , es un D/G, el primero que escribo, espero que les guste!!!! dejen Reviews, y disfrútenlo!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de propiedad de J.K Rowling (nota: apúrate con el libro, mujer!!!) . Elein es de mi propiedad, SOLO MÍA ____jojojo!!! :D __  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
----  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sólo a ella por: Marlene_Poe  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
___  
  
Capitulo 1: Recuerdos de una canción  
  
___  
  
Ginny terminó su canción, todos los el bar aplaudieron por lo grata de esta,  
  
  
  
- y ahí teníamos - dijo el presentador - a Violet Wesmey en voz - más aplausos Henry Alpert en piano - más aplausos  
  
Rupert Wesmey en guitarra - + aplausos Emma Grints en bateria - + aplausos Trevor O'connor en bajo - + aplausos  
  
  
  
los jóvenes bajaron del pequeño escenario del pequeño bar  
  
Ginny se cambio y fue a la barra del bar, en una de las esquinas de la barra se sentó, estaba alejada, pidió un trago fuerte  
  
miró el vaso, con un líquido grisaseo, de olor a menta y algo más.  
  
Recordó la fecha, hoy se cumplía un año, uno desde su fin, desde su adiós, de su más triste recoveco en el corazón.  
  
Recordó, como cada día, sus cabellos, sus ojos, su piel y su fría dulzura  
  
Su olor a lluvia, a bosque, a loción de afeitar, a cuero, a algo raro, a su colonia, que debía ser exclusiva de él.  
  
Su ropa cara y sus insignias de muerte  
  
Su figura, su dulzura, y el trato para con ella.  
  
pero... también recordó lo peor, lo que vio.  
  
------------------Flash back---------------  
  
Ginny iba corriendo, feliz, se encontraría con su querido amor,  
  
"donde estará?" penso dando la vuelta y viendo detrás de un árbol, 2 figuras.  
  
las de un chico y una chica... los cuales ella conocía muy bien, demasiado quizá.  
  
se escondió tras un árbol cercano y escucho:  
  
- .... te quiero... - dijo ella mientras unas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos azul profundo  
  
- y yo, pero de.... - ella lo interrumpió colocando sus deseos en los labios del chico  
  
- lo sé, lo sé, yo igual - dijo ella, le miró dulcemente y luego dijo  
  
- sólo... déjame... - se acercó y lo beso suavemente, por un segundo, que pareció eterno  
  
Ginny quedo perpleja, asombrada, enojada y sobre todo, dolida, su mejor amiga y su novio besandose  
  
- sólo - dijo él - cántame al final, ok?  
  
- claro - dijo dándole un golpe suave en el hombro - lo haré - dijo más alegre y se fue corriendo  
  
------------Fin Flash back---------------  
  
no hubo nada del otro mundo, el la quería a ella, pero se beso con su mejor amiga,  
  
y ese beso fue especial, diferente, el segundo del beso fue llenado de un aura extraña... pura, como la mejor amiga que tenía, aunque no desde ese momento  
  
sintió algo raro... a no sé que  
  
- ¿cuánto se habrán besado?, ¿cuánto me engañaron?, ¿por qué? - dijo tomando el último sorbo y las lágrimas se asomaron nuevamente  
  
--- día siguiente ----  
  
Ginny terminó de cantar, se cambio y se sentó en la barra, al igual que siempre, pidió lo mismo y recordó, tratando de olvidar  
  
El ambiente se volvió extraño, la luz del lugar era tenue, y se sentía el olor a diferentes tragos y café en un ambiente confortable, un bar tranquilo con sus historias personales en cada persona.  
  
Una joven entró al lugar, de cabello largo y liso, castaño medio, el cual tenía unos visos azules y rojos, delgada, ojos azul profundo y piel clara, y bonita. Tenía un aura rara, como si supiera hasta el mínimo movimiento del lugar... una auror seguramente  
  
Se sentó junto a Ginny y pidió un Whiskey, miró lo profundo del vaso y luego dijo a Ginny  
  
- no me mires así, siento que me odias  
  
- Elein?, ¿eres tu?  
  
- sí, soy yo  
  
silencio, muy incomodo, las dos perdidas en sus vasos pensando en la nada, la luz se refleja tenue en sus rostros y el líquido de alcohol en los vasos toma brillos por la luz  
  
- lo siento - dijo por fin la joven quien bebió un poco, Ginny la miro, sorprendida  
  
- no fue un beso normal... no fue ni amistad, ni... amor..., fue de despedida - bebió  
  
- ¿que quieres decir? - dijo Ginny fría y apretando el vaso  
  
- yo sabía que el moriría... él también lo sabía - bebió - me pidió que le cantara al final, y cumplí, te toca dejarme en paz  
  
- no entiendo - dijo desviando la vista  
  
- ¡Sí lo sabes! - dijo subiendo el tono e intranquila  
  
Ginny miró triste, no entendía.... o quizá no quería entender  
  
- te perdono... pero, ¿cuál era la canción?  
  
- claro - dijo la joven triste por las palabras de la cantante - no me ayudas - bebió - cambiando el tema radicalmente como lo haces cuando no te gusta algo, te diré la canción - bebió y callo  
  
- cuál? - pregunto más sin querer saberlo  
  
la joven comenzó a cantar con su suave voz, solo para que Ginny escuchara  
  
- cada vez que respires cada vez que te muevas cada vez que des un paso cada vez que rompas un lazo te estaré observando (*)  
  
- por que esas palabras? - pregunto Ginny dolida sin saber porque  
  
- se sentía seguro conmigo, por eso las canto  
  
lágrimas se asomaron por el rostro de Ginny  
  
- pero eran para ti  
  
- que?  
  
- la letra es para ti, exepto por cada vez que respires que me la dedicó a mi... para que - una lágrima callo al vaso de Whiskey - no sufra, para que no deje de respirar, para que no me sienta sola... es un ridículo  
  
- pero por que las cantas... ? - Ginny fue interrumpida  
  
- se sentía seguro, me decía que le gustaba mi voz, que era el mar (por mis ojos) con la voz del viento  
  
Ginny se aguanto el llanto, él no la amaba, amaba a Elein, conocía lo que él quería decir en esas palabras  
  
- ¡el te quería, pedazo de boba! - dijo bebiendo el último sorbo Elein miro nuevamente y agregó - tonta  
  
la joven pago y salió con el viento de invierno  
  
Ginny miro el vaso vació, bajo este había una carta  
  
Virginia Weasley  
  
decía en delicadas letras color anaranjado  
  
la abrió  
  
___  
  
" Querida Ginny:  
  
Sé que debes odiarme, pero no lo mal interpretes, ella dijo la verdad perdónala,  
  
y perdóname  
  
Perdónate  
  
Todo fue por ti  
  
mis palabras de despedida y de siempre para ti serán:  
  
Te quiero  
  
Draco Malfoy"  
  
___  
  
  
  
Ginny miro la fecha en la esquina del pergamino, era la fecha del día en que murió  
  
Ginny comprendió todo  
  
lloro toda la noche  
  
Recordando todos sus momentos con Draco y el porque de su muerte, por haberse negado a ser un mortifago, por negarse a matar, por negarse y por sobre todo quererla, a ella, solo a ella.  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN ( creo :P)  
  
___  
  
Notas mías:  
  
Bien, para hacerla corta, este es mi primer Fanfics G/D, espero que no este tan horrible!!! XD  
  
quizá la historia no se entienda mucho, por eso creo que le haré un capitulo más donde se explique como es que Drakito murió, su relación con Ginny y eso...  
  
por cierto... ¿adivinaron quienes son los demás del grupo?, jeje! *u* XD  
  
(*) : eso es un extracto de la canción 'cada vez que respires' de 'THE POLICE'  
  
bien, ahora DEJEN REVIEW !!! o si no... le diré a VOLDIE que los visite a la hora del té... JAJAJA les digo que les caerá la maldición AVADA KEDABRA si no me escriben... jajaja!  
  
dejen review si les gusto, si no les gusto, dejen review si quieren que siga, o si no quieren, dejen reviews si quieren salir , dejen review si quieren y dejen si no quieren, dejen review si tiene miedo de Voldie a la hora del té!  
  
JAJAJA!!! ¬¬' m escriben?  
  
.Marlene_Poe. 


	2. sueños, maldiciones y el beso

Disclaimer: todo es de J.K Rowling (ahora esta para junio 2003!!! el libro). Disclaimer 2: Elein, es mía.  
  
  
  
nota: y sigo los consejos, aunque muchos pensaron que fue triste... pensaron que tenía que ser más largo, y explicarlo, así que aquí va! largo y latero. Espero que les guste y que dejen REVIEWS (agradezco a los que me dejaron ^^)  
  
___  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sólo a ella por: Marlene_Poe  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
____  
  
Capitulo 2: Sueño, Maldiciones y ... el beso  
  
  
  
_____  
  
  
  
*tiempo atrás*  
  
  
  
Todo el comedor lucía hermoso con los arreglos de esa noche, el alumnado y profesorado estaban también arregladísimos.  
  
Esta noche llegaban los alumnos de intercambio de: Beuxbatoms, Dumstrang y Salem. Los chicos que se fueron a esos colegios ya había partido hace 2 días.  
  
La luz del comedor era tenue, y apenas si se podía ver a 1 metro de distancia.  
  
Ginny trato de ver hacía la mesa e Slytherin en busca de Draco, pero no veía nada más que mínimos destellos de otras lamparas y el cielo raso de la noche.  
  
Notó que Harry también miraba a la mesa de Sly y hacía señas con las manos, como si comunicara algo. Seguramente pasaba algo con Malfoy, esos pelean hasta cuando no se ven. Ginny suspiro.  
  
- ¿pasa algo, Ginny? - pregunto Hermione que esa noche brillaba - no, oye, Dumstrang no es el colegio donde estaba Krum - pues sí - dijo en tono pesado Ron - 'Vicky' es de Dumstrang... lastima que ya se terminara su periodo en el colegio, no herrmione - dijo esto último imitando la voz de Hermione - no me molestes Ronald. - dijo agarrando fuerte la mejilla de su novio - suéltame! eres una barbara! eso te enseño Vicky!? - que para de molestar Weasley! - no, Vicky aquí, Vicky allá, Vicky sube y baja las escaleras - imito la voz de Hermione y luego agrego en un susurro - podrías dejar de pensar un sólo minuto en Vicky - esto apenas si lo escucho Hermione, pero Ginny, Harry y Neville escucharon perfectamente  
  
  
  
- ALUMNOS, SILENCIO! - dijo La profesora Mcgonagall - Tenemos el agrado de invitar a alumnos de diferentes colegios de magia y hechicería a Hogwarts, así poder hacer un intercambio por algún tiempo. Así que recibamos a los alumnos de Beuxbatoms, Dumstrang, y Salem  
  
aplausos, grupos separados de alumnos entraron, 3 grupos exactamente con diferentes edades.  
  
- comenzaremos con la asignación de casas - el taburete con el sombrero se iluminaron, el sombrero comenzó su canción y la profesora prosiguió llamando  
  
  
  
siguieron los alumnos, nadie fue a Gry  
  
  
  
  
  
- Elein - llamó la profesora a la joven de Beuxbatoms  
  
  
  
Una joven de cabello largo y liso castaño medio, con color azul en visos, ojos azul profundo, piel blanca, delgada y con la túnica negra  
  
  
  
- Gryfindor - dijo el sombrero  
  
La joven se sentó junto a Ginny y frente a Neville, ron la saludo muy amable, la única que llegó a Gry.  
  
- tengo el agrado de presentarme, Ronlad Weasley, prefecto, a su servicio - dijo besando la mano de la joven  
  
- agradada en conocerle - dijo sonriendo  
  
- ejem, que me decías antes! - grito furiosa Hermione, todo el lugar la miró - NO ME GRITES - TE GRITO SI SE ME PEGA LA GANA, A VER, ESTAS FILTREANDO CON CUALQUIERA! - Y TU, NO TE QUEDAS ATRAS - QUE ME DICES, RONALD - LA VERDAD, CADA CHICO QUE VES Y ESTAS QUE TE LANZAS - NO ES VERDAD - O QUE SÍ - TERMINAMOS RONALD - PUES YO TERMINO TAMBIÉN CONTIGO  
  
todos los del lugar (Hogwarts) hicieron como si fuera lo más normal del mundo  
  
La joven se quedo mirando sorprendida  
  
- no te preocupes - agregó Ginny - pasa todo el tiempo, mañana serán unos caramelos - oh - dijo extrañada - Virginia Weasley, me dicen Ginny, encantada - Elein... sólo Elein, un gusto  
  
así se presentaron, derrepente llegó Snape (de quien sabe donde)  
  
- ustedes eran los que gritaban - eh, si profesor lo sentimos - dijo Hermione - nos dejaron en total vergüenza - pero ... - dijo ron - NADA de peros, ahora se restará 10 puntos menos a Gry... por cada uno - por qué?, dicen que es normal - dijo Elein mirando al profesor - Elein, no te metas - por qué! - Elein, - dijo en reproche - te espero en mi despacho, tienes que arreglar lo de tu tía - sí Tío Severus  
  
el profesor se marcho y Ginny le dijo  
  
  
  
- Tío SEVERUS?!!!  
  
- sí, es mi tío - dijo como si nada - oye, en que grado vas? - 5º y tu? - pregunto Ginny - pos 6º  
  
las chicas al poco tiempo eran mejores amigas, se contaban todo y Elein más de una vez la cubrió para juntarse con Draco ____  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny miraba el cielo, recordaba como comenzó todo  
  
///// Flash back /////  
  
fue en una fiesta de Hogwarts, todos bailaban , Harry se las había dado de presentador (por el trago), era todo un karaoke la fiesta  
  
Ginny lo único que quería era bailar, ¡con quien fuera! , hasta con los idiotas de Crabbe y Goyle de Sly,  
  
- hasta con Draco!!! acepto bailar con quien sea!!  
  
- desde cuando tienes derecho de decirme Draco, niñata - dijo el Malfoy perfectamente arreglado tras ella  
  
- desde que estoy desesperada por bailar - dijo sorprendiéndose de su sinceridad  
  
- Bailar? sabes bailar?  
  
- claro, he tenido varios cursos  
  
- quien lo diría una Weasley bailarina, lo loco que es este mundo  
  
- el único loco eres tú - dijo mirando a Goyle y Crabbe que ahora cantaban en el karaoke  
  
"Bueno, y ellos, sin duda" - se penso la pelirroja  
  
- pues bien - agrego Draco, tomándola por la cintura mientras comenzaba una canción muy bella cantada por Remus Lupin. - bailemos, demuestra que una Weasley puede bailar, por que lo dudo  
  
- OK - dijo esta  
  
los 2 jóvenes comenzaron a bailar, lo hacían bastante bien, derrepente se formo un circulo a su rededor  
  
Draco miro a Ginny, se veía hermosa con el vestido anaranjado y el cabello tomado en un coñito, sintió sonrojarse, hace mucho que estaba pendiente de ella, sin saber por que, pero ahora su corazón estaba latiendo más fuerte, como una taquicardia  
  
Ginny miró el cabello platinado del joven más alto que ella, su cuerpo, su piel suave y sus ojos dulcemente fríos. Ella le miraba, desde que estuvo muy cerca de ella, cuando ella corría y choco con el mostrándole todas sus piernas, desde ahí se fijo más en Draco, más que nada por la vergüenza que paso ella pero luego fue más, fue reconocer su belleza, su frialdad, sus modos, todo!, hasta esa odiosa forma de ser que te enlaza sin soltarte, Harry hace tiempo que era su hermano mayor, lo supo desde que ella se le declaro y el la beso, Harry le pregunto que sentía, y ella dijo alivio, y soltura, cariño, pero no amor, ahí Ginny comprendió que Harry la beso para que notara que sólo era un capricho, que confundió la hermandad con el amor,  
  
Pero con Draco era diferente, su corazón latía fuerte al compás de la música,  
  
  
  
Sus ojos fijos en los del otro, los corazones latiendo a ritmos idénticos, y acelerando, y acelerando a más no poder, sentían ganas de necesidad, de probar un sabor que no sabían cual era, pero se sabía donde conseguir, el almacén más bello y delicado con el sabor más dulce y amargo.  
  
  
  
Al terminar el baile Draco le dijo  
  
  
  
- el lago - y se separaron  
  
  
  
Ginny se unió a sus amigos, busco a Draco con la mirada pero no estaba y comprendió, el lago, fue corriendo a lo más que daban sus pies y los tacones __  
  
Ginny llegó al lago, Draco estaba sentado en el césped, se sentó junto a él  
  
- pensé que no venías - dijo sin mirarla  
  
- pero vine  
  
- por que?  
  
- no lo sé  
  
se quedaron en silenció luego Draco dijo  
  
- no sé porque te llame, sólo sé que mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido, y quería una respuesta, fue algo in consiente - dijo mirándola y el corazón volvió a acelerar  
  
- yo... - dijo Ginny con el corazón dando bote - yo...  
  
- no digas nada - Draco la beso, un beso largo, dulce, apasionado  
  
al separarse se miraron, los corazones latiendo y una necesidad que encontró el sabor adecuado, el corazón daba botes y la respiración era escasa por el beso  
  
Ginny lo tomo de la barbilla, lo acerco a ella y se besaron, profundamente un beso que duró siglos, un beso que los marco, un beso que sólo fue detenido por la necesidad vital del aire, pero ahora lo vital era ese sabor, dulce, y ese sabor amargo sólo eso era vital para el corazón y para su vida  
  
///// fin Flash back ////  
  
Así se conocieron, Ginny miró la hora, tenía clases doble de pociones en 1/2 hora más y Elein le enseñaría a hacer la poción. y discutirían sobre el baile que habría en 3 días, un nuevo baile Karaoke - río recordando a todos los que cantaron en el anterior y su hermosa relación, como partió de una noche de un brillo lleno de estrellas.  
  
___  
  
Llegó a la biblioteca, en una esquina apartada Draco y Elein intercambiaban libros, y tomaban apuntes, Ginny los miro escondiéndose para escuchar  
  
- Elein, me das el libro verde  
  
- toma - dijo esta .- Draco, ¿encontraste la mezcla?  
  
- nada, y tu?  
  
- nada, aunque dice sus propósitos antiguamente, ¿los anotamos en el informe?  
  
- pues, no lo pidió, pero creo que por lo poco que llevamos, será mejor darle harta información al profesor Snape  
  
- uy! mi tío es un detallista! y complicado!  
  
- pensé que lo admirabas - dijo Draco mirándola  
  
- y lo hago, sus pociones y concentración son admirables, lo has visto hacer pociones, de verdad, así complicadísimas?  
  
- no, a decir verdad nunca le vemos trabajando - dijo dejando de lado el libro verde  
  
- es increíble, lo hace con una facilidad envidiable, aunque vete a meter entre medio, uy! es de lo más peligroso!  
  
Ginny noto que hacían un trabajo de pociones  
  
- hola! - dijo llegando y abrazando a Draco que le dio un beso - que hacen?  
  
- un informe para mi tío, dime, trajiste lo que te pedí  
  
- si, las algas que me pediste están aquí, Elein  
  
- bien - dijo Draco besando a Ginny - me retiro, yo sigo, tu ayudaras a Ginny en la tarea  
  
- no, puedo seguir también más rato, que el trabajo es compartido - alegó Elein  
  
- OK, pero me llevaré estos libro para buscar un poco más, Adiós chicas  
  
__  
  
- si es muy difícil tu informe hago la tarea sola - déjalo, dije que te ayudaría - dijo sonriendo dulcemente como siempre- además, Draco buscara un poco más - oye, como que Draco?, que el chico es mío - vamos Gin, que no me interesa tu chico, eres una celosa - yo? - sí tu, ahora toma esto, son los apuntes que conseguí, escribe lo que necesites, ve si te sirven, te resumiré este capitulo del libro - Gracias!  
  
luego de terminar Ginny se estiro y dijo  
  
- oye! iras al baile karaoke? - no lo sé, no tengo un vestido ni túnica, además no sé ni con quien ir - te consigues a alguien, eres muy bonita - claro, - dijo sarcástica - para ti es fácil decirlo, tienes a Draco e iras con él - Elein, puedo pedirte un favor - dijo mirando el cabello de la joven que se veía muy bonito tomado a media cola y que hacía ondas - claro, el que quieras - para el baile, ¿me arreglas el cabello? - dijo roja y avergonzada - eh - dijo sorprendida por la pregunta, luego sonrió - claro!  
  
________  
  
  
  
Draco llegó a su cama, se tiró y comenzó a buscar, la pobre Elein siempre ayudando, así que adelantaría el trabajo lo más posible,  
  
comenzó a escribir y a sacar apuntes.  
  
_____  
  
Draco esperaba en el lago, Ginny llegó al rato, atrasada como siempre  
  
- oye, si que necesitas un reloj y una agenda, estás siempre apurada y atrasada - vale, no me regañes amor. - dijo besándolo -  
  
- bueno, para qué me necesitas con urgencia, tenemos que ir a la puerta del castillo, los alumnos ya se van Hosmeade  
  
- lo sé, es que... - se puso roja - necesito pedirte un favor... es que , tu sabes que yo, y... el baile...  
  
- oh - dijo acarisiandole la mejilla - te compraré un vestido - túnica de gala  
  
Ginny se sonrojo y agregó  
  
- podríamos dejarlo en un regalo? - no te preocupes, no es algo para qué te de vergüenza, soy tu novio no? - si pero, hay otra cosa - los accesorios también estarán incluidos - no es eso - entonces? - Elein... este, ... no quiere ir al baile, le dije que la ayudaría, y quisiera, que... quisieraquetambienlecomprarasunvestidoaellaporfavor!!! _ dijo rápido y roja como su cabello  
  
- habla lento - dijo sonriendo - esta bien, Elein tendrá su vestido - oh gracias - dijo abrazándolo y casi dejando tirado al chico - bueno, nos vemos  
  
- la joven salió corriendo, Draco se reunió con los Sly para ir a Hosmeade  
  
_______________  
  
Esa tarde, Draco estaba en una tienda vacía y lejana, su padre le había citado. lo estuvo esperando hasta que luego de un rato una lechuza llego a su lado, era rojiza y muy bella, con aires de suficiencia  
  
Draco conocía esa lechuza, era de su padre, una lechuza demasiado importante y delicada como para llevar cualquier mensaje a su hijo  
  
Draco la abrió, la lechuza se fue con su vuelo perfecto  
  
con letra perfecta y de tinta con aspecto de ser muy cara, leyó  
  
______  
  
Draco:  
  
Ya que estas en edad, y te habrás entrenado, sabrás que debes cumplir con tu deber. nuestro Lord está buscando más aliados, y como eres mi hijo, lo más adecuado sería que te unieras, así que prepárate, recibirás noticias, sabes a que me refiero, en cualquier momento nuestro Lord os llamará, y ya que vas en Hogwarts, tu misión es más que clara, así podrás comprobar que no eres un papanatas bueno para nada, como has sido toda la vida. Mostraras que eres un Malfoy por sobre todas las cosas. y mostraras que puedes ser un Mortífago y servir a nuestro Lord con total orgullo y respeto.  
  
tu madre te manda saludos y tu manténte alerta, te estamos vigilando.  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
_____  
  
Draco entendió completamente a que se referías, cerro las cortinas, ventanas y puertas,  
  
Tendría que convertirse en mortifago, como hijo de Lucius, como un Malfoy  
  
Su misión sería de espía, acabar con los sangre sucia y seguramente dañarlos o llevarlos hacía Voldemort, ser un mortifago y pensar sólo en saciar la sed de sangre de alguien más fuerte.  
  
en un Flash vino a su mente Ginny, era una Weasley, para su padre los Weasley eran toda una aberración, seguramente acabarían con ella, y si lo vigilaban... y le veían con Ginny... ella estaría en peligro, y sólo por culpa suya. tenía que hacer algo, debía hacer algo. haría algo.  
  
_______  
  
////1 día después!//// _______  
  
Todos se preparaban para el baile, Ginny, que tenía a Elein con los ojos cerrados, saco 2 cajas grandes y redondas, las puso sobre la cama y dijo sacándole la cinta  
  
- Voila! - dijo dándosela de francesa, Elein miró las cajas - y eso? - Las trajo Draco, son para nosotras, que dices, he esperado para abrirlas contigo  
  
las cajas eran redondas he iguales, una era de color anaranjado pastel con diseño de flores pequeñas y color damasco la otra era de un color violeta con pequeñas flores azules  
  
- la tuya es la violeta, la mía la anaranjada - pos que original al elegir el color respectivo a cada una - dijo mientras Ginny reía por el comentario  
  
las abrieron, Eran 2 vestidos,  
  
El de Ginny era sin mangas, con tiritas, largo hasta el suelo, muy hermoso, arrugado y ajustado en el pecho, luego era liso y caía de forma muy bonita, era de color turquesa y la mitad del vestido hacía abajo, comenzaba a brillar, primero de apoco y luego más, con pequeñas perlas turquesa brillantes como el vestido, también traía guantes y tacones del mismo color. también una gargantilla con una perla pequeña y verde  
  
- que bello es!!! - grito Ginny - mira Elein - que hermoso, a pesar de todo tiene buen gusto - Ginny rió al comentario, cada vez que Elein se las daba de Gryfindor y molestaba al Slytherin  
  
- y el tuyo ? - pregunto Ginny - abre la caja, mujer!!!  
  
Elein la abrió, riendo por lo escandalosa de su amiga  
  
el vestido esta vez era con mangas largas y que comenzaban a abrirse en la muñeca, hasta dejar una abertura larga y colgante en las muñequeras del vestido, era ajustado y largo, y tenia un pequeño tul tejido como chal unido al vestido hasta la mitad era casi en su totalidad negro, pero como de la mitad para abajo se volvía rojizo, hasta llegar a un rojo vino.  
  
- que lindo!!! - dijo Ginny  
  
- pues.. - Marlene tomo el vestido - esta muy bonito, yo creo que a ti te queda bien el turquesa, es perfecto contigo, resalta tu cabello y tus ojos castaños  
  
- admite que te gusto tu vestido  
  
- es que no entiendo el porque - para que vallas al baile, ahí te pedirán bailar - claro - dijo sarcástica - pruébatelo!! - pues - tomo el vestido de Ginny, sintió algo subir por sus manos, algo que la asusto - pues pruébatelo tu también  
  
las jóvenes se lo probaron, les quedaba perfecto, también se probaron el vestido de la otra, a Ginny le quedaba largo 'largo', como Elein es mayor era más alta, y le quedaba un poco apretado de cintura, aunque no demasiado  
  
A Elein el vestido le quedaba un poco corto, en lo demás no había problema  
  
- creo que mejor me quedo con el turquesa, el tuyo es largo y demasiado ajustado en la cintura - no me parece muy ajustado - pos entonces estas muy delgada - que dices - eres más alta y más delgada, con un cuerpo mejor formado también, me bajas el auto estima, mujer - dijo haciéndose la dramática - no me jodas, quieres?  
  
las chicas decidieron descansar para estar despiertas en la noche  
  
_______  
  
  
  
  
  
/// sueño ///  
  
  
  
Se veía todo oscuro  
  
- hay alguien? - pregunto la chica - hola?! - pregunto nuevamente  
  
derrepente todo comenzó a girar, estaba ahora en una mazmorra, en ella había muchos encapuchados, trato de hacercarse, nadie la veía, entro por entre los encapuchados, que tenían sangre en sus manos, y túnicas  
  
en el centro se vio un bebe, un bebé que a la chica le pareció familiar, y un hombre, un hombre que también conocía, también vio a otro encapuchado, alto, de manos blanquísimas y de dedos delgados, derramo sangre en el bebe el cual lloraba y lloraba, el padre dio un golpe a la guagua para que callara, grito más fuerte, una mujer entro y tomo al bebé, lo acuno y la guagua calló, durmiendo  
  
El hombre miró al bebé, y todo comenzó a girar nuevamente, ahora estaba en una sala, algo aterradora, se veía que era de una familia adinerada  
  
se podía ver a un chico de unos 6 u 8 años, bien arreglado de cabellos rubios platinados, peinados hacía un lado, tenía un sable, el chico se veía triste, delante de él, un cuadro, con imágenes de muggles muertos, y torturados, torturándolos.  
  
- que cruel - dijo la joven, nadie la escucho la puerta se abrió y el padre, ahora más viejo y desgastado, pero aún joven y de postura de superioridad.  
  
el chico tenía el sable totalmente brillante y las manos limpias, y el salón de lo más ordenado  
  
el padre lo vio con furia y lo golpeo fuertemente en la mejilla, el chico no lloró, no se quejo, quedo parado, tranquilo, sumido en la tristeza.  
  
todo comenzó a dar vueltas, el chico ahora tenía la edad de la joven o un año más  
  
sí le conocía  
  
todo era negro, estaban en algún lugar del valle Godric, junto a Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Neville, y otros profesores, un perro y Lupin. también una joven abrazando a Hermione y subida a un árbol grande, viendo toda la escena, un encapuchado.  
  
todo se volvió rojo, la vista se nubló, y cuando la joven pudo abrir los ojos, el chico estaba sangrando, herido, moribundo, lanzando su último hechizo.  
  
la joven quedo paralizada, Draco Malfoy tirado, no sabía como, miró a todos, que se volvieron oscuros, más y más, y se fundieron con el fondo negro, el chico desapareció, y lo único que se pudo ver fue la sangre roja escurriéndose por el césped.  
  
la vista se nubló y se volvió negro.  
  
  
  
  
  
/// fin del sueño ///  
  
  
  
- con un fuerte grito de terror la joven despertó, sudando, mirando sus manos que ardían, le faltaba el aire, sus labios estaban secos, y su corazón palpitaba a punto de salirse  
  
- Elein!, pasa algo malo? - dijo asustada Ginny, acercándose a la joven  
  
- yo.. sólo- trago saliva  
  
- te traeré agua, - Ginny trajo un vaso de agua fría, Elein bebió, se calmo un poco miró a Ginny preocupada y luego terminó el vaso  
  
- no fue nada, una pesadilla  
  
- ¿de que trataba?, estas asustada  
  
- nada, ya ni me acuerdo - dijo dando una sonrisa, aunque muy preocupada, recordando cada escena como si le atornillaran la cabeza, tenía un fuerte dolor, un presentimiento  
  
___  
  
Las jóvenes se arreglaron, Ginny se terminaba de maquillar, Elein tomo su morral y abrió la puerta  
  
- a donde vas, Elein?  
  
- a... la enfermería, me duele un poco la cabeza  
  
- te acompaño? - NO, no!, termina de arreglarte tranquila, regreso de inmediato  
  
- bien, suerte - tu igual  
  
____  
  
la joven cerró la puerta tras ella, se apoyo en la muralla caminando lentamente, llego a un ventanal en la sala común, se podía ver a un chico que ella conocía caminando hacía las cercanías del bosque.  
  
la joven empuño su mano, cerro los ojos, y hecho a correr, salió de la sala común, y salió a los parajes de Hogwarts.  
  
casi cae por el vestido, lo tomo bien, se pudo distinguir unas zapatillas azules. y hecho a correr, el cabello se despeinaba y se estiraba haciendo ondas con el viento.  
  
______  
  
el chico esperaba a que llegara su novia, tenía que hacer algo muy difícil, justo hoy.  
  
_____  
  
Draco llevaba un rato esperando a Ginny, cuando sintió pasos tras él, se volteó y miro a Elein, que tenía el vestido puesto, y dejaba caer lo que había tomado de este , nuevamente las zapatillas se taparon  
  
- deberías ocupar los zapatos que mandé, son más adecuados que la zapatillas - dijo sonriendo  
  
- Draco - dijo en un tono extraño, por lo cual se preocupo  
  
- dime, pasa algo  
  
- sé que esperas a Ginny, no te quitare demasiado tiempo, sólo, sólo dime si es verdad lo que soñé  
  
- ¿qué soñaste?, Elein, me estas preocupando  
  
- al tomar el vestido de Ginny sentí algo recorrer mis manos, cuando nos fuimos a acostar sentí esa sensación en mi sueño, y soñé algo... algo horrible, desde principio a fin, una maldición  
  
- ¿y qué con eso? - dijo Draco cambiando el tono  
  
- Eres un mortífago. - dijo directamente - dime, ¿lo eres?  
  
- yo, bueno.. no exactamente - dijo contrariado  
  
- ¿qué es exactamente?.... - hubo silencio y continuo - acepté un regalo de un Malfoy, del hijo de Lucius Malfoy, y al tocar los regalos siento una sensación que me persigue en el sueño y me entero de que eres un mortífago  
  
- no exactamente, no soy uno completo, no he hecho misiones ni derramado sangre y...  
  
- matar o no, te hace mortífago igual, derramaron sangre en tu cuerpo, estas maldito, eres un mortífago, si o no  
  
- bueno, y que si lo soy? - dijo enojado por el extraño temperamento de la joven que casi gritaba de enojo  
  
- que si lo eres te debo odiar  
  
- ¿cómo?  
  
- eres un Malfoy, y cuando te conocí, cuando vi la hermosa relación que tenías con Ginny, pensé que eras alguien diferente, que por equivocación naciste Malfoy, que eras alguien en quien mi odio por Lucius Malfoy no recayera ni creciera  
  
- odio por mi padre?  
  
- padre, tu puedes llamar a alguien así, aunque sea a esa basura, yo no, por culpa de Lucius Malfoy perdí a mis padres, eran Aurores, me tuve que quedar con una tía que trabaja en San Mungo, y me iba a su casa, completamente sola, por 12 años, así paso mi vida, 12 años en los cuales juré vengarme  
  
- estas segura?  
  
- lo ordeno Voldemort, tu padre sentía un odio increíble hacía mamá, os suena el nombre... Enya Latreuc?  
  
- ... Latreuc ... ella - dijo sorprendido  
  
- si, ella disolvió los planes de tu padre al probar fidelidad a Voldemort, por eso murió  
  
- tu eres la hija de aurores, por eso... sabes el movimiento, por eso estas atenta a todo, la magia que se debió depositar en los vestidos, la sentiste, como auror  
  
- así es, sólo por la venganza  
  
- pensé que eras una chica tranquila, delicada como porcelana, que podía llegar a sufrir por el césped que se pisaba, y veo que estas llena de odio por una venganza - dijo sintiendo la tristeza de los ojos azules que estaban apunto se llorar  
  
- ya lo sabías?  
  
- sentí vigilancia en tus ojos, sabes son perfectos en el color, el mar te puede parecer totalmente tranquilo, y hermoso, pero puede esconder los más grandes desastres  
  
- no me vengas con filosofías, ¿eres un mortifago?  
  
- que crees tú? - Elein le miro profundamente y directo a los ojos, la vista de Draco se nubló, le ardía los ojos, por la mirada de Elein, de un momento a otro seso, Draco miro a Elein, que ahora lo miraba como siempre, pero más alegre  
  
- no quieres serlo, verdad?, el amor te llego fuerte - la joven rió - me alegro  
  
- quiero explicarte, no tengo marca, y si pase el ritual de los hijos de mortifagos, pero no deseo serlo, me he entrenado, por que me lo pedían, pero ahora...  
  
- ahora encontraste a quien amar, a Ginny, pero ella es una Weasley, y aparte de Malfoy tienes la cruz de tu padre como mortifago, lo siento, no hay forma de evitar ese dolor  
  
- si hay ... - dijo Draco sumiéndose en un profundo silencio y tristeza  
  
Los ojos de Elein se abrieron de par en par, luego dijo casi sin habla  
  
- tu... tu...  
  
- lo viste, no es así?, y no quisiste tomarlo en cuenta... - dijo Draco  
  
- ... por qué?, puedes pedir protección, puedes negarte, Dumbledore entenderá ....  
  
- NO!, yo no, no quiero, quiero enfrentar mis problemas yo mismo, y si debo...  
  
- .. morir - completo Elein - no debes, si de todas formas morirás es mejor estar con ella, ¿sabes como quedara Ginny?  
  
- es mejor así  
  
- quieres despedirte de ella, por eso la citaste  
  
- así es  
  
- idiota  
  
- ¿qué más puedo hacer?, ellos me vigilan , no quiero herir a nadie  
  
- pues quédate con ella, hasta el final,  
  
- yo ya tengo un destino  
  
- ella te quiere - dijo casi llorando - no te importan tus amigos, Harry, Ron, y Hermione, y los demás Weasley ya te estaban empezando a aceptar, no te importa, ni el amor de ella  
  
- no, me importan tanto, que prefiero escapar y así salvarlos  
  
- no es mejor pelear por tus sueños  
  
- tu puedes hacerlo, no?  
  
- no!, lo mío es venganza, - se arrodillo - por favor, quédate, ella te quiere, y yo, más que nadie sé que es dejarlo todo por hacer las cosas si dañar a nadie, yo por mi venganza lo he perdido todo. quédate por favor - dijo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, Draco comprendió el dolor de la joven, y el dolor que Ginny podría sentir  
  
- lo entiendo, no la dejaré, pero prométeme que me cantaras  
  
- que?  
  
- escuche cuando le enseñabas a cantar a Ginny, tienes una voz... - le miro los ojos - como el mar, con esa pasión, pero llevada por el viento- dijo sonriéndole y secándole las lágrimas  
  
- he, he, no te pases ... - le miro profundamente a los ojos, - espera... hay una forma  
  
- que?  
  
- quieres salir de esto Draco, dejar todo listo y hacer como si el destino lo escribiera todo, escribir entre líneas del destino?  
  
- de que hablas?  
  
- el hechizo del destino en el tiempo, conocido como el 'traición al tempo Natura'  
  
- eso es magia poderosa, la traición a natura es ocupar las técnicas de 'Tempo' para parar el tiempo y escribir entre las líneas del destino, cambiar todo y no cambiar nada, va en contra de las reglas de natura! - dijo con reproche,  
  
- no te pedí que me reprocharas, sé que esta prohibido, y que da peligro de muerte aparte de maldecirte a estar arraigado a un hecho del tiempo. sin siquiera poder soñar, pero soy yo la que quedará así, te pregunto, quieres?  
  
- ... ella esta aquí, cierto?  
  
- tras el árbol  
  
- acepto  
  
Elein tomo aire, y luego lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos  
  
- ... te quiero  
  
- y yo, pero de... - ella lo interrumpió, y miro de reojo a Ginny, coloco los dedos en los labios del chico para callarlo  
  
- lo sé, lo sé, yo igual - bajo el tono para que Ginny no escuchara - te quiero como tu me quieres, solo amistad - le sonrió  
  
- solo... déjame... - se acerco y lo beso suavemente, por un segundo, que pareció eterno.  
  
  
  
  
  
.....y quizá lo fue  
  
  
  
.....el tiempo se detuvo, con el beso....  
  
  
  
y...  
  
  
  
...se hizo uno con Elein....  
  
  
  
_______ Fin del capitulo.__________  
  
  
  
Notas:  
  
Pues bien, aquí está un segundo capitulo, lo he decidido hacer más largo, pero como se me va la inspiración, decidí dejarlo hasta ahí. Sé que dije que tendría un capitulo donde lo explicara todo, pero prefiero separarlo en el beso, justo en el suceso que marco a Ginny. Espero que no les moleste. A decir verdad no soy muy buena escribiendo (como habrán notado), y creo que trato de resumir y me quedo con lo más rescatable.  
  
________  
  
Prox Capitulo Final  
  
________  
  
QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS.... como es mi primer FF me siento muy contenta! y todos los que lo leyeron y no dejaron nada de nada.... pos tendrán noticias de Voldie a la hora el Té!! jajaja :D  
  
otra cosa, ya que como me junte mucho con Voldie, me he vuelto un tanto... ambiciosa, así que espero MÁS, MUCHOS MÁS reviews para el prox, y ahora sí que sí, último capitulo.  
  
*(^^ - voldie bebe de su té mientrás marlene se rie a toda boca  
  
Voldie: ¬¬U marlene: que me ves?)*  
  
______ reviews_____  
  
Thuringwethil  
  
La Señora De Las Sombras: gracias por el reviews, es una crítica buena. pero bien, en este capitulo se nota el porque se besa Draco con otra, y creo que así si te lo podrás imaginar. No tenía prisa, pero no soy buena en los largos (razón por la cual esto se alarga a otro cap más) trataré de explicar más los sentimientos de cada uno, y alargarlo, pero no soy muy buena, aunque lo intentare ^^ ___ JeRu:  
  
Pues - marlene toma el pañuelo que voldie le ofrece y se lo da a JeRu - que bueno que te gusto, te agradezco mucho eso. aunque no creo ser cruel *- voldie mira de reojo a Marlene -* bueno... . espero que este capitulo te deje menos triste, y de nuevo MUCHAS gracias ^^  
  
___ noel:  
  
que bueno que te gustara!. si, es algo triste; gracias por el animo para hacer este capitulo, tambien un beso. Ah, leere algun fic tuyo, me dieron animos! a ver si me inspiro, jeje garcias nuevamente  
  
______ Kami-chan:  
  
*- Marlene sale corriendo a lo que más dan sus pies arrasando con todo a su paso para esacpar de la uzi de Kami-chan, llega a la biblioteca, toma el cuerpo de Draco (muerto) y lo esconde en un baúl -* pues aquí esta la continuación! , (dice marlene aún algo asustada) . que bueno que te gustara mi manera de escribir, jamás pense oir (leer) algo así - voldie trae otro pañuelo -si, es trsite y también si, mate a Drakin, - mira de reojo el baúl - ves que tu también le matarias!!! jeje. pos me salve, y aquó esta la continuación. que bueno que te gustara nuevamente gracias!!! y saludillos también.!!  
  
____ ginny de malfoy:  
  
que bien que te gustara!, esta algo cortito ya que no soy buena en los largos, y aquí esta este 2 capitulo, y seguire escribiendo, Gracias por el review!  
  
______ minaya:  
  
Oh Minaya - marlene prende miles de velas a esta chica - Fuieste mi primer Rewiews, y llego recien cuando lo publique, así que te recordaré siempre!! - marlene inunda todo a lágrimas - uy me emocione! Bien, pues voy a explicar el apsado, sí DRAKY es LINDÍSIMO!!! pues sí, debio querer demasiado a Ginny para hacer lo que hizo. que bueno que te gustara. besos!!  
  
_  
  
marlene_poe 


End file.
